Michael Morningstar
Michael Morningstar aka Darkstar is one of the many Plumber children that appear throughout the course of Ben 10 Alien Force. He appeared in the Episode "All That Glitters". His general appearance is that of a handsome human male with blond hair and light blue eyes. He is selfish and largely sees others as mere tools, or as batteries when it comes to girls. Synopsis He is initially depicted as a well-mannered individual whom appears eager to help Ben Tennyson and company. He comes from a rich family as he states that his family has multiple mansions, how his family acquired such wealth isn't explained but it is known his is the only family which has such wealth, which are armed with a menagerie of Plumber Technology. The Technology in question is monitoring equipment that uplinks to a variety of networks which funnels information to him. Part of the monitoring equipment features a communication network between the Plumber badges and presumably the homing signal mechanism that's built into each device. As they travel with him he shows a very uncaring attitude to others around him. This is evident by his slamming of the door in Kevin's face as well as his remarks to Gwen while they are alone. He reveals his true intentions at the end when he drains Gwen completely as well as initiates a battle between the male members of the team. He is finally defeated by his victims as they take back the power he drained from them. When defeated his skin tone turns a dark grey and he looks almost dessicated. Powers & Abilities Michael Morningstar Morningstar's abilities allow him to absorb energy of another living being. He has however only exhibited this ability on female humanoids. Through the absorption of this energy he gains the ability to fly, fire bolts of energy and his skin tone becomes more healthier looking. When he absorbs a great amount of energy, as in the case of his draining of Gwen, he gains a membrane of gold over his skin. Presumably this membrane confers a certain level of resistance as well as super-strength as it does for Kevin. All these abilities are lost should he lose the energy he's absorbed. This can happen by means of him coming into contact with someone he's drained. Whether he needs to recharge or something of the sort is unknown but it is known that he likens his draining as a sort of feeding. His draining of people has a few after effects on his victims. The victims become attracted to him and may feel a slight level of infatuation after being drained a bit. Victims may exhibit a ring of bit marks from being drained. Finally after multiple drainings victims enter a zombie like state and their skin becomes grey. Darkstar After his first defeat at the hands of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, his power to absorb energy has increased. He can now absorb energy through dark energy rays that drain the energy from whatever they touch (he no longer has to make physical contact) which expands his list of possible targets exponentially. Darkstar seems to have lost his ability to fly. He also has a degree of superhuman durability as he was able to withstand a beating from several of Ben's aliens, Gwen, and being stepped on by Humongousaur at the same time. Trivia *Due to the fang like structures on his palms, it can be inferred that Morningstar's alien parent has a Leech-like biology. *He was deemed by Kevin unworthy of being a plumber due to his self-benefiting attitude to his powers. *He has his own mansion. *He may be the only Plumber kid whose powers aren't derived from an Omnitrix alien of the first Ben 10 Series. *Mike is considered to be Kevin's personal arch-enemy, ironically, both share similar powers i.e. to absorb energy. It also seems because of Gwen too! *Mike's surname "Morningstar" is another name for the fallen angel Lucifer and being the son of a Plumber, this is somewhat fitting. See also *Darkstar Category:Villains Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Males Category:Con Artists Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson